Punishment For The Redeemed
by Little Falcon
Summary: Kachako... "If you have the slightest regard for your life… stop using your quirk,"


**Punishment for the Redeemed**

_**Little Falcon:**____Yes, I'm back! It's been a while and I understand your frustrations about my absence. Hopefully, I can get back to updating regularly. It was never an option to stop writing, I was just in a really, really long writer's block. I'll be starting on this series and I'll be working on my updates soon after. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea for the fanfiction. Most of the characters are based on their respective series. _

**Prologue: The Great Dying**

_She was dying and she didn't know it. _

Only a few minutes ago, Mount Lady stood tall - almost taller than the new skyscraper she was next to. The company that built the tower wanted to emphasize the structure's grandiose scale by inviting the tallest hero in the world to be part of the opening event. As expected, the media was in frenzy over the new infrastructure as it was now part of the 10 highest buildings in the world. While live videos were recorded from every height and cameras flashed at every corner, the sweat that beaded on Mount Lady's forehead was barely noticeable.

She quickly brushed it off with the back of her hand and waved enthusiastically to the people below. Out of nowhere and in a span of a few seconds, she suddenly lost her balance and fell on her back. With the last few ounces of her consciousness, she was able to revert to her normal size before she endangered anyone's life.

It took a few seconds for people to react but when they did, it was already too late. The camera lens zoomed in on the rise and fall of her chest until it no longer moved. The medical team were on her immediately. They started frantic compression on her chest as soon as they saw her state. By this time, the police ordered the media to stop filming, but they couldn't stop people from using their phones.

People saw her eyes, still open, staring directly at the person live streaming the video. They saw the light in her eyes fade as she forgot to breathe. Right then and there, the world watched Mount Lady die.

The internet blew up with questions and comments.

_Is she really dead?_

_She can't be dead, right?!_

_Is this some sort of PR stunt!_

_Is this a joke? Its not funny!_

As the video went on with the authorities putting up a blockade around the scene, it was suddenly unviewable. All other related links were erased as well.

It was too late - half of the world already saw the video and people were on an outrage. Someone was keeping them from finding out something. Desperately, they demanded answers as panic slowly spread around the globe. Not one government in any country addressed the issue until…

On December 24th, one video was released. "It Attacks Your Quirks"" was the title. It sounded like any other conspiracy theory video that started popping out of the net soon after the event. It began with a man dressed in a lab coat sitting on the edge of his seat. He roughly rubbed his worn-out face and pushed his glasses back. His mouth set in a grim line before he spoke. "If you are quirkless, then you cannot be infected," he sat behind his desk and his elbows rested on its smooth wooden surface. With his hands together as if praying, he continued. "With all our research, we still don't know how _it _spreads… and we still don't have a cure," his hands shook as if he was trying to keep himself from lashing out. "All we have proven right now is that you are at more risk of getting _it_ when you are using your quirk,". Then, for the first time since the start of the film, the doctor finally stares at the camera lens, as if staring at each of the viewers directly. "So yes… I am saying… that if you have the slightest regard for your life… stop using your quirk," the footage ended abruptly.

In a population of billions, only a handful of people were able to watch the video and just like any other that they have already watched, they paid no heed to it.

24 hours after the video was uploaded, around a billion people around the world had already died.

All of them were had quirks.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, I have delayed the release of this prologue for quite some time because I was never satisfied with it. Then I realized, I will never be satisfied with it. I'm still working on getting back to my muse. Right now, we're negotiating. Read and review please. _


End file.
